Clan
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Will n'a jamais été très sociable, mais sa survie pourrait bien dépendre de sa capacité à s'intégrer à un clan. Surtout qu'une inquiétante créature aux bois de cerf rôde... UA "préhistoire".
1. Chapter 1

**Clan**

 _Ecrit pour les nuits du FoF : challenge un thème (clan), 1h. Temps utilisé : 1h (hors correction)_

Will vivait comme tous les hommes de son époque de cueillette, de pêche et de chasse, et sa préoccupation première était de se trouver un abri pour ne pas mourir de froid, idéalement une caverne qui n'abritait ni ours des cavernes ni tigre à dents de sabre. Il avait déjà essayé de s'intégrer à plusieurs clans et il avait tenu quelques mois avant de se faire chasser du dernier en date. Cela se passait toujours comme ça, à cause de son empathie : il partait ou était chassé. Il ressentait si vivement les ressentis des autres êtres vivants que ça lui était parfois douloureux, insupportable, et ça compliquait fortement la vie en communauté. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait subi de nombreuses moqueries parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à achever ses proies, poissons et petits rongeur, et puis il s'était endurci pour survivre. Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Cependant, il n'était toujours pas adapté à la vie en groupe. Le bruit le dérangeait. Les combats entre membres du clans le dérangeait. Le sexe à la vue de tous le dérangeait. Suivre les ordres d'un chef le dérangeait. Et l'injustice le dérangeait tout particulièrement. Il se souvenait de Peter, un homme qui avait été blessé durant une chasse et qui était devenu...différent. Il avait été touché à la tête, et ses capacités physiques comme son raisonnement avaient été amoindris. Mais il était gentil, et il essayait d'aider comme il pouvait, surveillant les plus jeunes et passant de longues heures à pêcher. Et pourtant, personne n'avait rien fait lorsqu'un homme du clan en avait fait son souffre-douleur. Personne sauf Will. Il s'était battu contre l'agresseur, et il s'était retrouvé avec tout le groupe contre lui, de sorte qu'il avait dû abandonner le combat. Il avait regardé l'homme frapper sa victime au sol, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Après ça, Will était resté toute la nuit avec Peter, jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe à ses blessures, et puis il était parti. Dans le groupe suivant, il était parti après le viol et le meurtre d'une jeune femme. Dans le troisième, parce que le clan laissait les plus vieux mourir de faim. Il y avait eu encore d'autres choses, mais c'était vague dans son esprit. Et aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui mourrait de faim et de froid.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de pire encore que le froid : la peur. Il avait tenté de s'intégrer à un nouveau clan mais celui-ci avait refusé qu'il approche car « quelque chose » rôdait, quelque chose qui avait selon eux avait la forme d'un homme avec des bois de cerf, mais qui n'était pas humain. La peur s'était amplifiée lorsqu'il avait découvert les restes d'un homme affreusement mutilé, les organes semés dans la neige et les os brisés. Les traces de morsure dans la chair étaient difficiles à attribuer à un homme ou à une bête, mais Will préférait la deuxième hypothèse. Mais un animal aurait mangé la viande, il n'aurait pas...étalé les restes de sa proie de cette façon. La vision du cadavre s'était imprimée à jamais dans l'esprit de l'empathe, et il avait ressentit la peur affreuse qui avait saisit l'homme traqué mais également la joie féroce et le plaisir sadique du chasseur. L'espace d'un instant, ce qui n'était que boyaux sanguinolents et ossements à demi recouverts de neige lui avait semblé beau, presque...paisible. Il s'était ensuite senti vaguement coupable d'éprouver ce sentiment face à une scène aussi horrible, puis il s'était détourné et avait continué sa route jusqu'à la caverne tant désirée.

L'endroit semblait parfait, mais il était sûrement occupé. En ce temps, les hommes parlaient peu, et Will se contenta d'un petit son rauque pour signaler sa présence et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit rien, aussi il entra, ne sachant pas qu'il était observé par quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

A l'intérieur de la caverne, un feu brûlait et un homme se trouvait assis juste à côté, couvert de sang.

« Dehors. C'est toi qui l'a tué ? » demanda Will.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis loup. »

« Tu es juste un homme. » répondit le solitaire, reculant prudemment alors que le tueur grondait en lui montrant les dents.

L'homme s'appelait Randall, mais il l'avait oublié. Il avait toujours été différent, agressif envers ses semblables et cruel, mais à présent il était également fou, et Will se rendait bien compte qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Il se baissa pour ramasser une pierre tranchante tout en continuant à reculer.

« Je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas me battre. »

« Mais moi, je veux tuer. »

Le pêcheur-cueilleur n'eut pas le temps de répéter qu'il ne cherchait pas le conflit,Randall se jetait déjà sur lui, la bouche ouverte et Will put apercevoir quelques morceaux de chair coincés entre ses dents. Il n'essaya pas de fuir, c'était inutile, et laissa l'homme-animal peser de tout son poids sur lui et le plaquer au sol. Le tueur n'avait pas vu qu'il avait ramassé une arme de fortune, et son expression lorsque la pierre tranchante incisa sa gorge aurait été presque amusante si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Le sang gicla immédiatement de la plaie ouverte sur le visage de du jeune homme qui repoussa le corps et recula contre la paroi la plus proche, haletant. Son visage et ses mains étaient pleins de sang et il voulait se nettoyer, mais il était trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire pour s'occuper de ça tout de suite. Il sanglota un moment près du feu en observant le cadavre de son ennemi se vider de son sang, puis il se décida à agir. Il attrapa le mort par les chevilles et, évitant autant que possible de le regarder, le traîna à l'extérieur, loin de l'entrée de la caverne. Il se débarrassa du sang en se frottant avec de la neige, bien que le contact glacial lui déplaise au plus haut point, puis il retourna dans la grotte et la fouilla, la vidant des restes d'humains et d'animaux qui s'y trouvaient encore, mais cela ne suffit pas à l'apaiser.

Dans la plupart des clans, lorsque quelqu'un mourrait, le cadavre était enterré et Will aurait aimé en faire de même pour l'homme qu'il venait de tuer, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il gelait bien trop et il ne pouvait pas gaspiller ce qui lui restait de force à creuser, alors il décida de lui rendre hommage autrement, en disposant les ossements des animaux (et ceux dont il ne voulait pas identifier l'espèce) autour de l'homme, recouvrant son visage par le crâne d'un ours dont il manquait la mandibule. Après ça, il retourna se mettre au chaud et utilisa les quelques os qu'il avait sélectionné et mis de côté pour se faire une arme de fortune.

Il fit de nombreux cauchemars durant la nuit et était épuisé le lendemain, lorsqu'il dût sortir à nouveau, et la faim et le froid le rendait encore moins efficace. Il erra longuement à la recherche d'une proie puis se résolut à rentrer dans son abris pour une nuit supplémentaire, en songeant qu'il devrait absolument essayer de se trouver un nouveau clan le lendemain. Il n'en avait aucune envie, mais sa survie en dépendait. Puis, alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il aperçut une forme humaine juste à l'entrée de son nouveau logis.

.

.

.

 _Notes de l'auteur :_

 _Voilà, je n'avais pas prévu de commencer une nouvelle fiction, merci les nuits du FoF lol. Comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est un univers alternatif proche de la préhistoire (oui, ça va, j'ai écris ça vers 4h du matin) mais ce ne sera pas du tout fidèle historiquement. Donc non, Will n'est pas poilu de partout, le langage sera relativement bien développé, etc._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais continuer, c'était quand même sensé être un OS à la base et c'est pas très sérieux tout ça._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre écrit pour les nuits du FoF, cette fois sur le thème « saveur » en 50minutes._

* * *

La silhouette qui approchait de l'entrée de la caverne parut humaine à Will pendant un instant, probablement parce qu'il était épuisé, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il se trompait. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un animal, car elle était couverte de fourrure sombre, et il espéra que la lueur du feu l'effrayerait suffisamment pour qu'elle n'approche pas. Cependant, elle continua à avancer, et Will qui somnolait à cause de la fatigue et du froid se releva brusquement en reconnaissant des bois de cerf. Ce n'était pas un humain. Ce n'était pas un animal. Ça ne pouvait être que la créature qui terrifiait tant le clan dont l'accès lui avait été refusé, et il recula en serrant dans sa main un os qu'il avait taillé pour en rendre l'extrémité effilée plus tranchante.

« Bonsoir. Je ne te veux aucun mal, seulement profiter de ton abri pour cette nuit. Je m'appelle Hannibal. »

Will lâcha son arme de fortune sous la surprise car c'était là la voix d'un homme, et d'un homme qui parlait mieux que la plupart de ceux qu'il avait côtoyé. Lorsque ce dernier approcha davantage,il comprit que la fourrure provenait d'une peau animale savamment découpée dont il était vêtu, et que les bois ne sortaient que de son imagination.

« Je m'appelle Will. D'accord. » répondit l'empathe, sans quitter l'inconnu du regard.

L'homme était plus âgé que lui d'au moins cinq hivers, probablement davantage, un rien plus grand mais moins larges d'épaules. Il avait les cheveux blond cendré, les yeux marrons, les pommettes hautes et les joues creusées, et un sourire avenant qui fit pourtant frissonner l'empathe.

« Will. » prononça-t-il distinctement, sa voix basse à l'accent inconnu provoquant un nouveau frisson chez le jeune homme solitaire.

« Hannibal...est seul ? Pas de clan ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas de clan. Et toi, aurais-tu perdu le tien ? »

« Parti. » souffla Will, préférant donner cette version des faits plutôt que d'avouer qu'il avait été chassé.

« Je vois. » répondit simplement Hannibal en posant au sol un sac encore couvert de gel que Will n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Il en retira plusieurs morceaux de viande avant de s'asseoir et d'en piquer un sur un long morceau de bois taillé. Lorsqu'il plaça le tout au-dessus des flammes, l'odeur de viande grillée ne tarda pas à se répandre et l'estomac de Will gronda fortement. Il n'était pas du genre à mendier, mais il avait tellement faim qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de saliver abondamment et de fixer la nourriture. Quand Hannibal retira la fine tranche de viande du feu, il détourna les yeux pour ne pas le voir manger, mais à sa grande surprise, le chasseur semblait vouloir partager son repas.

« Fais attention, c'est encore très chaud. » lui dit ce dernier, avant de mettre un nouveau morceau à cuire.

« Merci. Pourquoi ? »

« Il y en a bien assez pour deux et je profite de ton abri. »

Will émit un « hum » dubitatif car l'homme était en position de force : il ne semblait ni épuisé ni affamé, il avait une arme (un long couteau pendant à sa taille) et il aurait très bien pu le chasser pour s'approprier la caverne. L'empathe avait appris que rien dans ce monde n'était gratuit et attendait de voir ce que Hannibal voulait en échange de la nourriture, mais ce dernier ne demanda rien et l'estomac de Will le rappela à la réalité. Il dévora la pièce de viande encore chaude, la saveur à nulle autre pareil, et il se demanda brièvement de quel animal il s'agissait avant de se rendre compte que ça lui était égal. Il soupira d'aise alors que la graisse lui coulait sur le menton et offrit un large sourire à Hannibal quand ce dernier lui tendit un autre morceau qui se révéla tendre et encore légèrement saignant.

« C'est bon. » soupira le jeune homme en se léchant les doigts.

« Tu n'as plus mangé depuis combien de temps ? »

« Jours...plusieurs. Je ne sais plus. »

« Alors mange doucement, et arrêtes-toi après ça, sinon tu seras malade. »

Will émit un grognement, supposant qu'il voulait garder le reste de la nourriture pour lui, ce qui était normal, mais il avait encore faim, vraiment faim et ça le rendait irritable et nerveux. Hannibal parut s'en rendre compte, et il ajouta :

« Le reste est pour toi. Tu pourras manger demain, et j'irai chasser. A présent, nous ferions mieux de dormir. »

L'empathe hocha la tête, regrettant d'avoir fait preuve de mauvaise humeur, puis s'allongea aussi près du feu que possible sans risquer de se brûler. Il faisait froid malgré ça et il grelottait, peinant à s'endormir, d'autant plus qu'il restait méfiant envers Hannibal même si ce dernier s'était montré aimable avec lui.

« Si nous dormions l'un contre l'autre, nous aurions plus chaud. Je peux venir m'allonger à tes côtés ? » demanda le chasseur.

Will hésita, prenant le temps de peser le pour et le contre puis hocha la tête, vaincu par le froid et la fatigue. Il songea qu'il avait eu raison de céder dès que le blond s'installa face à lui, le recouvrant de sa cape en peau épaisse et chaude qui les protégeait efficacement du froid environnant. Il cessa de trembler après quelques minutes puis s'endormit, ne se rendant compte de rien lorsque Hannibal regarda longuement sa gorge avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

 _Notes : Merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé une review, j'ai été surprise que cette petite fiction plaise. J'écrirai la suite lors des nuits du FoF =). Je ne me suis pas faite relire, n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes si vous en voyez ^-^._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre écrit en 40 mn pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème câlin._

* * *

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas le froid qui réveilla Will, mais son nouveau compagnon. Celui-ci avait changé de position durant la nuit, et était à présent dans son dos. Il lui caressait le flanc, et il était évident que ce que le jeune homme sentait contre ses fesses était son sexe. Il se crispa mais ne bougea pas, attendant la suite des événements avec appréhension même si tout faisait enfin sens dans son esprit. Hannibal ne lui avait pas fourni de nourriture gratuitement, en ce monde rien ne l'était, et ce qu'il voulait en retour, c'était ça : le prendre.

Il avait déjà vu des hommes particulièrement dominants en prendre d'autres comme ils prenaient des femmes, sans consentement, et imaginait déjà la douleur que l'acte entraînerait. Le grand blond l'embrassa dans le cou et Will frémit en sentant sa barbe contre la peau fine de sa gorge, hésitant à le repousser. Lorsque l'une de ses grandes mains aux doigts fins glissa le long de son ventre jusqu'entre ses jambes et qu'il se frotta contre lui, il se décida à agir, ou du moins, à indiquer son désaccord :

« Non. »

Il s'attendait à ce que le grand chasseur l'ignore mais ce dernier retira aussitôt sa main, et, tirant légèrement sur son épaule, l'invita à se retourner pour lui faire face. Will obéit et se détendit en le voyant mettre une légère distance entre eux.

« Tu n'as pas envie ? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas...une femme. »

« Les hommes aussi peuvent prendre plaisir à être pris. »

« Alors laisse-moi te prendre. » rétorqua Will, certain que l'homme refuserait.

« Si tu sais y faire. »

« Je...non. »

« On peut aussi juste faire ça. » le tenta Hannibal, sa main revenant caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses et le faisant frissonner.

« Je ne sais pas...mmh... »

« Je te plais ? »

Will déglutit alors que la main du chasseur frôlait à présent son entrejambe qui réagissait déjà. Il n'avait pas considéré son sauveur comme un partenaire sexuel potentiel, trop préoccupé par sa survie, mais à présent qu'il s'intéressait davantage à son apparence il ne pouvait nier que oui, il lui plaisait.

« Oui... »

« Tu as envie ? »

« Et si je dis non ? » demanda Will, voulant voir quelle serait sa réaction.

« Alors je ne te toucherai plus. »

« J'ai envie. » affirma le jeune homme, satisfait par sa réponse.

Il pressa son sexe contre la grande main d'Hannibal, le désir d'autant plus intense qu'il n'avait plus eu de partenaires depuis un moment.

« Tu en es sûr ? » lui demanda ce dernier.

« Oui ! » s'impatienta Will, gémissant quand la main du chasseur se referma autour de son début d'érection.

Avec hésitation parce qu'il n'avait jamais touché un autre homme de façon aussi intime, il l'imita, faisant aller et venir sa main sur son sexe avec application. Il prit rapidement de l'assurance en voyant que Hannibal prenait clairement du plaisir, les pupilles de ses beaux yeux marrons clairs largement dilatées, et sourit en l'entendant gémir doucement. A présent que Will était rassuré sur le fait que ce dernier ne lui forcerait pas la main pour quoi que ce soit, il se sentait bien et ne pensait plus ni au froid ni à la faim, seulement à la douce chaleur qui se répandait au niveau de son bas ventre. Il l'embrassa même spontanément, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes avant de pousser timidement sa langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser, d'abord affectueux, devint rapidement plus passionné et lorsqu'il prit fin, il sourit largement, le souffle court et gémissant contre sa bouche.

« Plus vite, oui, ahhh... »

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser et à faire monter peu à peu le plaisir, puis l'empathe ferma les yeux et se cambra contre son compagnon, émettant un dernier long gémissement en atteignant l'orgasme quelques secondes avant lui. Ils continuèrent à se caresser un moment, pressant doucement leurs sexes pour en faire sortir encore quelques gouttes de sperme puis s'immobilisèrent, satisfaits et détendus. Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits, Hannibal déposa un baiser sur la joue de Will puis sortit pour récupérer de la neige qu'il déposa près du feu, là où le sol de pierre était légèrement creusé. Avec le peu d'eau obtenue, ils se lavèrent sommairement puis Hannibal mit à cuire le reste de viande qu'il avait promis à Will et le laissa manger sans y toucher. Après ça, il se leva et approcha de l'entrée de la grotte.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda le jeune homme sans cesser de manger.

« Chasser. Trouver des ressources. »

« Et moi ? »

« Toi, reste ici pour le moment. Tu es trop faible pour parcourir de longues distances. »

« Merci, Hannibal. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour tout. La nourriture, l'aide, et le...câlin. »

L'intéressé sourit avant de bien se couvrir pour affronter les éléments et de sortir, en ayant remit sa couronne aux bois de cerf. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à faire du mal à Will.


	4. Chapter 4

_Écrit en 40 min sur le thème « salut » pour les Nuits du FoF (Mai 2018)._

* * *

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent leur rencontre, Hannibal montra à Will comment faire des armes plus efficaces, utiliser les peaux des animaux pour se confectionner des vêtements et pêcher malgré les températures glaciales, sachant que les principales préoccupations du jeune homme étaient de combattre le froid et de se nourrir. Ayant souffert de la faim à plusieurs reprises dans le passé, Hannibal ne le comprenait que trop bien, et par affection pour lui, il se priva quelques fois pour le laisser manger alors que la nourriture était moins abondante. Les nuits, ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre à la fois pour se tenir chaud et pour se réconforter, et Hannibal se montra très respectueux des envies de Will. Le sexe devint ainsi quelque chose de vraiment agréable pour le jeune chasseur, et sa libido augmenta tandis que ses réserves disparurent peu à peu.

Les personnes qui s'étaient comporté de façon correcte avec Will se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, c'est pourquoi il eut rapidement confiance en Hannibal. L'homme lui avait littéralement sauvé la vie en lui apportant de quoi manger et en lui permettant de se reposer. Will l'interrogeait peu sur son passé, considérant que le présent était ce qui avait le plus d'importance et qu'il finirait par lui en parler de lui-même. Hannibal lui, se montrait plus curieux, et Will répondait à ses nombreuses questions avec plaisir. Certains soirs, le jeune homme avait même mal à la gorge tant ils discutaient longuement, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de faire. Un soir où il faisait particulièrement froid et où ils se tenaient chaud, blottis l'un contre l'autre devant le feu, il lui demanda ce que représentait sa couronne qu'il ne quittait pratiquement jamais.

« C'est un objet sacré et maudit à la fois. Je l'ai fabriqué en suivant les indications du dieu Wendigo. » lui répondit Hannibal.

« Les clans avec lesquels j'ai vécu priaient tous des dieux différents. Je ne crois pas aux dieux. »

« Celui-ci existe, Will. C'est le dieu de la famine, du froid et de la mort. Ceux qui le servent peuvent bénéficier de sa force, mais il y a un prix à payer. »

« Quel prix ? »

« Je ne peux pas en parler. Simplement, ne met jamais la couronne. Promets-le moi, Will. »

« Si tu veux...Je le promets »

« Merci. C'est important pour moi. »

Hannibal l'embrassa dans le cou, sa barbe bien taillée piquant un peu contre sa peau lisse. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Will avait lui aussi de la barbe et des cheveux longs et emmêlés, mais Hannibal les lui avait raccourcis avec une pierre très aiguisée.

« Est-ce que tu avais un clan, avant ? Un clan qui priait le dieu Wendigo ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu un clan. Mais nous n'avions pas de dieux. Nous étions plus avancés que la plupart des autres clans. Mieux armés, plus organisés, plus respectueux les uns envers les autres, mais peu nombreux. Pour voler nos ressources, plusieurs clans se sont alliés, et lorsque j'étais encore un enfant, ils nous ont attaqué. Tous les miens ont été tués, sauf les enfants. Ils nous ont emmenés avec eux, au départ dans l'idée de nous assimiler, mais ensuite... »

« Ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Will, curieux.

« lls ont changé d'avis. Ma sœur était avec moi. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger...Je suis le seul à avoir pu m'enfuir. »

« Je suis désolé. Perdre quelqu'un, c'est vraiment terrible...Mon père est mort pendant une chasse, et ma mère de maladie. Ils me manquent beaucoup. »

Hannibal serra Will contre lui et déposa quelques baisers sur ses joues, hésitant à lui répondre lorsque ce dernier lui demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tués les enfants ? Vous n'étiez pas une menace... »

« Parce que...il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. »

« Oh...ils ont pensés que c'était préférable, j'imagine. Mourir de faim, c'est horrible. »

« Oui, ça l'est. Mais assez de souvenirs de ce genre. Veux-tu jouer avec moi aux pierres blanches ? »

« Aux pierres blanches ? Je ne connais pas. »

« Je vais te montrer. »

Hannibal traça au sol une grille sur laquelle il disposa des pierres grises communes, puis il y disposa aussi des pierres rondes et blanches qu'il avait ramenées quelques jours auparavant, et auxquelles Will n'avait pas particulièrement fait attention. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés l'écouta attentivement quand il lui expliqua les règles du jeu, retenant rapidement quelles manœuvres étaient autorisées pour prendre les pierres de l'adversaire. Ils firent de nombreuses parties que Will perdit toutes, mais il n'en fut pas fâché : le jeu l'avait agréablement distrait.

« Je finirai par te battre. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Tu as seulement besoin d'entraînement. »

« J'aimerais jouer à autre chose maintenant... »

Will s'allongea et écarta les jambes, souriant à son compagnon qui le rejoignit aussitôt. Il ne se lassait jamais de ces jeux-là.


	5. Chapter 5

Texte écrit en 50 min sur le thème Atmosphère pour les Nuits du FoF, Juin 2018

Guest et China : merci pour les reviews, la fic continue :). Je vous réponds ici puisque je ne peux pas le faire en message privé.

* * *

Will avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas faire plus froid que lors de ces trois dernières semaines partagées avec Hannibal, mais il s'était trompé. Même s'il était pleinement remis et pouvait sortir chasser, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose : le gibier était rare, et même couverts par leurs vêtements chauds, lui et son compagnon avaient du mal à rester longtemps hors de leur abri. La faim, doucement, se faisait sentir à nouveau et le jeune pêcheur songeait souvent que l'hiver n'aurait jamais de fin, ou qu'il ne le passerait pas. Et il n'était pas inquiet qu'à cause du temps.

Ces derniers jours, l'atmosphère avait changé entre lui et Hannibal. Ce dernier était moins bavard, moins tactile et parfois, il le regardait d'une façon un peu trop fixe qui le faisait frissonner. Puis il y eut du changement : Hannibal refusa qu'il l'accompagne lors de ses chasses, prétextant qu'il surprendrait plus facilement les animaux s'il était seul, puis il se mit à ramener de la viande plus régulièrement, comme avant que le climat ne se dégrade significativement. Will en était heureux bien sûr, car manger signifiait survivre, mais il se sentait également inutile. Le chasseur plus âgé avait beau lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, et que c'était sa compagnie qui lui donnait la force d'affronter les éléments, Will était un peu triste.

Mais se sentir inutile n'était pas la seule chose qui le chagrinait. Il sentait que Hannibal ne lui disait pas tout, et trouvait même parfois son comportement étrange. Par exemple, quand il ramenait de la viande, contrairement à avant, elle était déjà découpée et prête à être cuite. Il disait que traîner les carcasses lui prenait trop de force, mais Will commençait à le connaître, et savait qu'il n'aurait pas laissé les peaux. Son compagnon n'avait aucune bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Le dernier élément qui troublait l'empathe était la couronne aux bois de cerf, car parfois, Hannibal refusait de s'en séparer même pour dormir, et il coupait court à la discussion quand il lui en demandait la raison.

Un matin aussi froid et gris que les autres, le jeune homme décida qu'il en avait assez de rester à ne rien faire. Une fois Hannibal parti à la chasse, il essaya lui aussi de trouver de la nourriture et fit le tour des environs, sans grand succès. Il avança jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait abandonné le corps de l'homme qui se prenait pour une bête, mais ce dernier avait disparu. Il pensa d'abord s'être trompé d'endroit, puis supposa avec justesse que le corps avait été déplacé. Après tout, il était possible que quelqu'un connaisse l'homme-bête, et n'avait pas trouvé la sépulture appropriée.

Will poursuivit son exploration et tomba sur une grotte un peu semblable à celle qu'il occupait avec Hannibal, mais bien plus petite. Poussé par la curiosité, il entra, prêt à courir si jamais un animal menaçant et trop imposant pour qu'il puisse le tuer seul s'y trouvait, mais la caverne ne contenait que des restes. L'empathe se pencha pour les observer et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant le corps de l'homme-bête, entouré d'ossements d'animaux disposés exactement de la même façon que par ses soins. Le corps était relativement bien conservé grâce au froid, et Will frissonna en le voyant car de larges lambeaux de chair lui avaient été enlevés.

Après sa macabre découverte, il retourna à la grotte et passa son temps en gravant sur le mur l'image d'un cerf. A son retour de la chasse, Hannibal remarqua aussitôt le dessin et le complimenta, puis avec sa permission, il grava un décor tout autour.

« C'est magnifique. » souffla Will, caressa du bout des doigts l'œuvre réalisée par son compagnon, bien que toujours préoccupé par sa découverte.

« Merci. Tu te débrouilles très bien aussi. »

« Oh, pas comme toi. Mais j'apprendrai...hum. Ça a été, la chasse ? »

« Très bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ? »

« Du cerf. »

« Ça ne fait pas énormément de viande, pour un cerf. »

« L'animal était petit. Viens. »

Hannibal l'attira contre lui et Will se laissa faire. Le contact était apaisant, agréable, et il ne voulait pas renoncer à ça alors il ne questionne pas plus le chasseur. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, il se coucha contre lui et lui parla de sa découverte dans la petite grotte, caressant ses pommettes saillantes et le regardant dans les yeux.

« Il n'y avait plus de chair sur lui...J'ai pensé à un animal, mais ça avait été découpé nettement, avec un couteau. »

« Tu crois que quelqu'un a pris la chair de cette homme pour...la manger ? »

Will hocha la tête, frissonnant.

« Et ça te dérange ? » demanda le porteur de couronne.

« Pas toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile de trouver à manger...peut-être que celui qui a fait ça n'avait pas d'autres choix. »

« Peut-être oui, mais c'est...effrayant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si quelqu'un est capable de faire ça sur un homme mort, l'idée d'en prendre un bien vivant en chasse pourrait lui venir, si la faim était assez forte. »

« L'idée de devenir une proie potentielle n'est jamais plaisante, mais je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à toi. »

« Je sais. » souffla Will, refusant d'additionner deux et deux et se blottissant un peu plus contre le cannibale.


	6. Chapter 6

_Texte écrit en 40 min sur le thème corps pour les Nuits du FoF, Juillet 2018_

* * *

Will fit mine de dormir lorsque le chasseur presque blond sortit de leur logis au petit matin, puis il s'habilla chaudement et le suivit à distance. Il se demanda comment ce dernier pouvait marcher si vite par un tel froid, parce que lui-même peinait vraiment à avancer, et un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il le vit descendre une pente particulièrement escarpée. Hannibal avançait d'un bon pas et Will risquait de le perdre s'il ne descendait pas la pente à son tour, mais comme le chasseur était à découvert, il le verrait s'il se retournait. Le jeune homme attendit donc et ne le regretta pas, car son compagnon s'arrêta au milieu de l'étendue blanche et regarda tout autour de lui, vérifiant s'il était seul.

Will s'aplatit au sol pour être plus discret, ayant une vue parfaite sur l'homme auquel il s'était fortement attaché en contrebas. Comme souvent, ce dernier portait sa couronne, et il surprit Will en en refermant ses mains sur les bois tout en s'agenouillant, après s'être dénudé malgré le froid glacial, et lui présentant son profil sans le savoir. Will le regarda étirer la tête vers l'arrière et l'écouta prononcer très distinctement « Wendigo » à plusieurs reprises, comme un chant étrange qui le fit frissonner. Il se demandait s'il s'agissait là d'un rituel religieux qu'Hannibal préférait effectuer seul parce que Will ne partageait pas ses croyances, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de ça. Hannibal cessa ses invocations et poussa un long sifflement rauque, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent alors que ses bras retombaient le long de son corps. Will avait déjà vu ça chez certains hommes qui mâchaient des plantes aux propriétés hallucinogènes, et supposa qu'il venait d'entrer en transe, mais il avait tort.

La couronne de bois de cerf commença à se ternir des pointes jusqu'à la base, jusqu'à être entièrement noire, puis il sembla à Will qui se pensait à son tour victime d'hallucinations, qu'elle fusionnait avec le crâne de son compagnon, couvrant ses cheveux et se confondant avec sa peau qui devenait noire elle aussi. Un frisson de peur courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il hésita à retourner à la grotte en courant ou à descendre pour tenter d'enlever cette chose de la tête d'Hannibal qui émettait de curieux râles. Ses membres s'allongeaient, et alors qu'il était déjà grand en temps normal, il devint immense aux yeux de Will, dépassant de loin les deux mètres de haut. Tous ses os étaient visibles sous sa peau fine et noire, et ses doigts ressemblaient à présent davantage à des serres qu'à quoi que ce soit d'humain. Lorsque la transformation fut achevée, il ne restait rien en-dehors des traits de son visage que Will puisse relier à l'homme contre lequel il aimait se blottir le soir.

Le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre jusque dans les extrémités de ses doigts, et il se figea lorsque la créature se redressa et renifla l'air autour d'elle, avant de se tourner lentement dans sa direction. Son odorat devait être exceptionnel, comme celui d'un animal, et il l'avait clairement repéré. Le Wendigo gronda, puis au grand soulagement de Will, s'élança dans la direction opposée à la sienne, plus rapide qu'aucun animal qu'il ait jamais pu observer. A la fois terrifié et dévoré par la curiosité, Will passa sa journée à faire des allées et venues entre la grotte et son poste d'observation, et en fut récompensé. Alors que le soleil déclinait doucement dans le ciel, le Wendigo revint dans l'étendue neigeuse avec une proie humaine déjà morte. La créature dépeça l'homme avec ses griffes coupantes comme des lames, mettant de côté une partie de la viande avant de ronger le reste jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le squelette. Elle enterra ce dernier après avoir creusé un trou profond, puis recouvrit la sépulture de neige pour en effacer toutes traces.

Le Wendigo porta ensuite ses longs doigts maigres à ses bois et ils se désolidarisèrent de son crâne pour redevenir une couronne, tandis que son corps rapetissait, se musclait et retrouvait une forme humaine bien connue. Nu dans la neige, Hannibal récupéra ses vêtements là où il les avait laissés, puis s'empara de la viande et pris la direction de la caverne où il vivait avec Will. Ce dernier rebroussa chemin aussi vite que possible, éprouvant un mélange de peur, de dégoût et d'incompréhension.


	7. Chapter 7

_Texte écrit en 45 min sur le thème sauvage pour les Nuits du FoF, Juillet 2018_

* * *

Réfugié au fond de la grotte, Will attendait le retour d'Hannibal en se demandant si ses empreintes dans la neige étaient encore bien visibles. Il faisait froid mais sec dehors, sans aucun flocon tombant paresseusement du ciel, alors les probabilités étaient grandes. Il se prépara à mentir, à raconter qu'il était simplement venu accueillir le chasseur à son retour, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et qu'il était rentré se mettre à l'abri. Puis, l'instant d'après, il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout lui dire. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas le choix, puisqu'il ne pourrait pas manger le produit de sa chasse, pas en sachant de quel « animal » il provenait. Son estomac se souleva à la pensée qu'il avait déjà mangé de la chair humaine et trouvé ça parfaitement délicieux, puis la peur reprit le pas sur le dégoût. S'il disait à Hannibal qu'il savait tout, du moins à propos de la viande, est-ce que ce dernier ne verrait pas en lui un nouvel ennemi ? Et s'ils devaient se battre, quelle chance avait-il d'en sortir vainqueur ?

Sans Hannibal, il allait devoir retourner à une vie plus sauvage, mais Will décida qu'il valait mieux prendre le risque d'avoir faim que de prendre celui d'affronter un cannibale qui pouvait se changer en monstre. Il emporta ses vêtements et une arme, rien de plus, puis détala, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers une destination inconnue. Alors qu'il s'était déjà bien éloigné de la caverne, il entendit Hannibal l'appeler et hésita un moment à retourner à ses côtés, malgré le danger. Le chasseur lui avait menti, mais il avait aussi pris soin de lui, et Will s'était senti heureux en sa compagnie, et assez ironiquement, en sécurité. Oui, Hannibal allait définitivement lui manquer, mais le pêcheur repris sa course effrénée vers ce qu'il espérait être un endroit où il serait sauf. Il erra longuement dans la forêt, et la nuit venue, se retrouva seul dans l'obscurité et le froid. Hannibal devait être dans leur grotte depuis longtemps, et pourtant, Will n'osa pas crier pour appeler à l'aide. Il continua simplement de marcher, le plus prudemment possible, à la lueur faible de la lune.

Lorsque l'aube se leva, il était trempé, gelé, et épuisé. Il chercha péniblement un abri, et passa une nouvelle journée à errer le ventre vide. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que le soleil rougeoyait à l'horizon, il trouva une sorte de hutte faite de bois et de pierres, dans un état correct, et ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant d'y entrer et de s'y allonger, surpris d'y trouver une peau en bon état sur le sol. Il supposa que quelqu'un vivait là, mais il était trop fatigué pour rester sur ses gardes, et il s'endormit dans les minutes qui suivirent. Quand il se réveilla, il faisait nuit et il sentit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Bonsoir...Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je veux juste rester à l'abri. Je m'appelle Will. »

Le silence lui répondit et il sursauta en sentant une main sur la sienne, une main fine et douce qui était sûrement celle d'une femme. Cette dernière émit un petit « mmh » puis lui serra la main avant de se blottir contre lui. Will se crispa, peu habitué au contact avec des étrangers, puis il se détendit en voyant que tout ce que voulait l'inconnue, c'était profiter de la chaleur de son corps. Même s'il n'était pas à l'aise, il finit par se rendormir. Il se réveilla assez tard le lendemain, seul, et essaya de chercher de la nourriture dans les environs, sans succès. Lorsqu'il rentra à la hutte, un feu brûlait à l'extérieur et du poisson grillait, dépendant une odeur délicieuse. Alors qu'il s'installait près du feu, l'inconnue avec qui il avait dormi sorti de la construction en bois et lui adressa un petit signe prudent. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés, les yeux clairs et de jolies formes sur lesquelles Will tenta de ne pas trop s'attarder.

« Bonjour ? » essaya-t-il, cherchant à communiquer.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment avec curiosité, puis elle répéta maladroitement « bon-jour ». Il était évident qu'elle venait d'une tribu qui ne parlait pas, ou peu.

« Will. » dit l'empathe en se désignant, puis il tendit la main vers l'inconnue qui lui sourit.

« Alana. »

« Alana. Est-ce que tu as un clan ? Tu es toute seule ? »

Alana se mordilla la lèvre puis montra sa main, doigts écartés, et fit mine de les compter. Elle remua ensuite l'index et se désigna, puis cacha son index et remua les autres doigts avant d'écarter les deux mains, marquant une séparation.

« Je vois, tu as un clan mais tu t'es perdue. »

La femme hocha la tête puis désigna le poisson, puis Will, avant de s'emparer elle-même de l'un des poissons déjà cuit, le débarrassant de sa peau avant de le manger. Will l'imita en essayant de ne pas se brûler les doigts, et songea qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré par deux fois des individus qui avaient partagé leur nourriture avec lui.

« Merci beaucoup, pour le poisson. Tu ne parles pas ? »

« Clan...Alana. Très peu parler. »

« D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. »

Alana termina son poisson puis fit un geste vers la gauche, expliquant :

« Rivière. Pas de glace. »

« Oh, parfait. Je suis pêcheur moi aussi. »

Alana ui sourit par-dessus son repas, le regardant longuement et...avec intérêt ? Will avait déjà eu quelques rapports intimes avec des femmes, mais ça avait été des étreintes brèves, rapides et il songea que peut-être, c'était ce que voulait sa nouvelle alliée. Il verrait bien comment elle se comporterait avec lui, et même si elle lui plaisait physiquement, il n'était pas particulièrement impatient de se rapprocher d'elle de cette façon-là. En terminant son poisson (au moins, il pouvait être sûr de l'origine de ce genre de nourriture), il songea à Hannibal et à ses étreintes, et regretta d'avoir dû fuir. Le chasseur lui manquait, et sa tristesse devait être visible, car Alana se rapprocha et lui caressa prudemment le bras, un geste de réconfort qu'il accepta et apprécia.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, le temps s'adoucit un peu et ils ne manquèrent pas de nourriture, ni d'eau grâce à la rivière qui était en réalité, plutôt un torrent dont il fallait se méfier. Alana devint un peu plus bavarde au contact de Will, et lui avoua qu'elle n'était pas triste d'avoir perdu son clan où les hommes étaient devenus très insistants après la mort de son compagnon, en plus d'être violents les uns envers les lui parla en retour de ses mésaventures au sein des divers clans auxquels il avait appartenu, mais il ne lui dit rien à propos d'Hannibal. Une seconde semaine passa sans encombre, puis la hutte fragile ne suffit plus à les protéger du froid à nouveau mordant. De commun accord, ils décidèrent de remonter la rivière pour trouver un autre abri, et après quelques jours, ils trouvèrent une grotte de petite taille qui protégeait bien du vent, et vide de tout occupant.


	8. Chapter 8

_Texte écrit en 50 min sur le thème sauvetage pour les Nuits du FoF, Juillet 2018_

* * *

Alana et Will vécurent seuls dans leur nouvel abri, la confiance entre eux augmentant peu à peu alors qu'ils s'entraidaient pour toutes les tâches du quotidien et devenaient des amis. Ils se respectaient l'un l'autre, et se connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir quand l'autre n'allait pas bien. Alana était généralement de très bonne humeur, car sa vie avec Will était infiniment plus douce que celle qu'elle avait connue avec son clan, mais Will, lui, était souvent pensif, voire un peu triste. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier Hannibal, et se demandait ce qu'il devenait chaque jour qui passait. Un soir, alors qu'ils discutaient, Will demanda à Alana :

« Qu'est-ce que tu connais des Wendigos ? »

« Ce que tout le monde sait. Le dieu Wendigo est le dieu de la mort, de la famine et du froid. Il apparaît parfois à ceux qui mangent de la chair humaine, et on raconte qu'il les mange quand il les trouve indignes. On dit aussi qu'en de rares occasions, il leur propose de devenir Wendigo. » répondit Alana qui parlait beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus, encouragée par son nouvel ami.

« Et pour ceux qui...deviennent des Wendigos, comment ça se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Personne ne le sait. Mais ils peuvent se transformer, et ils chassent pour le dieu Wendigo. Il se nourrit à travers eux. Il parait qu'ils ont tout le temps faim... »

« Qui accepterait une chose pareille, et pourquoi ? »

« Les Wendigos sont très forts, personne n'a jamais réussi à en tuer un, et il parait qu'ils vivent très longtemps...Peut-être même éternellement. »

« Je vois... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ça ? »

« Par curiosité. Quelqu'un dans dans mon dernier clan m'en avait parlé. »

« Je t'interdis de me mordre cette nuit. » plaisanta Alana, et Will lui sourit, allant se coucher avec elle dans la grotte pour dormir.

L'attraction physique qu'il ressentait pour elle était forte, mais il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle le perçoive comme un potentiel agresseur, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Les contacts physiques entre eux se limitaient habituellement au fait de dormir blottis l'un contre l'autre pour avoir plus chaud, c'est pourquoi le pêcheur émit un « ah ! » bruyant quand la jeune femme posa sa main entre ses cuisses.

« Alana ? Tu es sûre que tu veux... ? »

Un baiser surprise le fit taire, et il se laissa aller, la caressant en retour et se frottant contre elle. Ils dormaient ensemble toutes les nuits, mais la journée ils se séparaient souvent et il avait donc du temps pour soulager ses pulsions, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être extrêmement excité par la situation. Il pensa brièvement à Hannibal avant de la pénétrer, puis le chassa de ses pensées, se concentrant sur le moment présent. Les nouveaux amants gémirent de concert, puis Alana caressa doucement le bas des reins de Will lorsque ce dernier eut atteint l'orgasme. Elle caressa sa barbe légère et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne se retire, puis elle se frotta contre lui. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait, et lui sourit avant de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses pour caresser son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse à son tour.

Les semaines qui suivirent, ils eurent des rapports de façon occasionnelle quand ils en avaient envie tous les deux, et sans que cela change quoi que ce soit à leurs autres habitudes. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Will s'était enfui de la grotte qu'il partageait avec Hannibal, et il se demandait souvent si ce dernier l'avait cherché, et si oui, s'il le cherchait encore. Il avait à la fois peur et envie de le revoir, mais il n'eut aucune nouvelle de lui, même si parfois son imagination lui jouait des tours et qu'il se sentait observé.

Alors qu'il pêchait en compagnie d'Alana, une après-midi agréablement chaude pour la saison, ils aperçurent une femme visiblement blessée et terrifiée de l'autre côté de la berge. Le courant était fort mais des larges rochers lui permirent de traverser avec l'aide des deux amis, et elle se présenta sous le nom de Margot. Le chef de son clan, Mason, était son frère et avait voulu la prendre pour femme, mais elle était parvenue à s'échapper. Elle avait de nombreuses griffures et coupures un peu partout sur le corps, ainsi que des traces de coups. Will détesta Mason sans même l'avoir rencontré, et même si c'était risqué, donna immédiatement son accord quand Alana lui demanda si Margot pouvait rejoindre leur groupe.

Après quelques semaines de cohabitation, Will regretta presque d'avoir accepté. Margot les aidait pour la chasse et la pêche, mais elle s'entendait bien mieux avec Alana que lui, et les deux jeunes femmes l'excluaient parfois sans s'en rendre compte. Respectueux, Will laissa de la distance s'installer entre lui et son ancienne amante, et ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'un jour, il surpris le nouveau couple en train de faire l'amour. Même s'il était jaloux, il ne se plaignait pas car la vie au sein de leur petit groupe restait agréable.

Un matin pluvieux, alors qu'il dormait contre les deux chasseresses, il fut réveillé par de nombreuses voix en provenance de l'extérieur. Méfiant de nature, il réveilla ses amies et leur fit signe de le suivre, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de leur abri : des inconnues en grand nombre envahissaient leur lieu de vie, leur coupant le chemin vers la sortie.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre écrit en 1h (hors correction) pour la 100ème nuit du FoF sur le thème Contrainte, il fallait inclure les mots suivants : chaos, gorgonzola, peluche, vison, allée._ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _China : Merciiii. Pour le moment, ils ont échappés à Mason (mais ils vont sans doute le croiser plus tard)._

* * *

De nombreuses guerrières venaient d'envahir leur refuge, et les trois alliés les écoutèrent sous la contrainte de leurs lances. Elles souhaitaient que Margot et Alana se joignent à elles, mais pas Will, car leur clan excluait les hommes. Le chasseur surpris par cette façon de vivre se demanda ce qu'il advenait des enfants mâles, et supposa qu'ils étaient abandonnés près d'un clan proche, avec l'espoir qu'ils se fassent adopter. Il avait raison à ce sujet, mais il ne le saurait que bien plus tard. Il se demanda également si elles étaient hostiles vis-à-vis des hommes au point de s'en prendre à lui, mais elles se contentèrent de l'ignorer, peut-être parce que le couple venait d'accepter leur proposition.

Même si cela signifiait à nouveau être seul, Will n'en voulait pas vraiment à ses deux amies. Il les comprenait même, surtout Margot : dans leur trio, elle n'était pas protégée contre Mason, mais avec le groupe de guerrières, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver. Et Alana...Alana n'avait d'yeux que pour Margot. Il comprenait qu'elle préfère la suivre plutôt que de rester avec lui, et pensa avec amertume à Hannibal et aux longues soirées qu'ils passaient à discuter, jouer et se réconforter mutuellement. Le grand chasseur lui manquait, et même s'il en avait peur, il décida de retourner sur ses pas et de le chercher.

Le voyage fut pénible, et la déception fut grande quand il retrouva leur grotte abandonnée. A l'intérieur, il ne semblait y avoir que quelques peluches de poussière, et un vison qui détala dès son arrivée. Will erra un moment, découvrant un dessin réalisé par Hannibal près de l'entrée : la couronne aux bois de cerf. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il regarda droit devant lui et plissa les yeux, car le même dessin se trouvait sur un arbre. En comprenant qu'Hannibal avait marqué son chemin pour qu'il puisse le retrouver, il sourit et se hâta de rejoindre le tronc marqué. Durant quelques jours, il suivit les symboles, passant par une allée enneigée et par-dessus un cours d'eau gelé, puis il arriva à l'entrée d'une nouvelle grotte, plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient occupées précédemment.

Le pêcheur avait perdu la notion du temps, et il ne savait plus depuis combien de semaines il n'avait pas vu Hannibal, mais c'était long, bien trop long. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas oublié le Wendigo et il tendit l'oreille, fronçant les sourcils en entendant. quelqu'un sangloter.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-il.

« Oui ! Gorgonzola ? Viens m'aider ! »

Le jeune chasseur haussa les sourcils, puis entra prudemment dans la caverne. Les peaux, les outils sophistiqués et les peintures qui s'y trouvaient indiquaient clairement qu'Hannibal vivait ici, et Will s'arrêta devant ce qui était un portrait de lui de profil. Le trait était net et précis,et même si cela lui réchauffa le cœur, il n'observa pas trop longtemps le dessin, avançant plutôt vers le fond de la caverne. Ce qu'il y découvrit faillit lui faire rebrousser chemin : en partie dans l'ombre, il y avait une cage faite de bois dans laquelle un homme était enfermé. Le sol était éclaboussé de sang provenant sûrement d'une précédente victime, car l'inconnu était à peine blessé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Dortlich...toi ? »

« Will. »

« Pas vu Gorgonzola ? »

« C'est votre ami ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Il l'a mangé, c'est sûr...Aide-moi à sortir. Le Wendigo arrive. »

« Écoutez, je vais lui parler... »

« Non ! Tu ne sais pas...Par les dieux, tu n'as pas idée... »

« Si, je sais bien ce qu'il... »

« Trop tard. Trop tard ! » sanglota l'homme, reculant dans la cage, l'air paniqué.

A l'entrée de la caverne, se tenait le Wendigo. Il s'abaissa, huma l'air et avança à quatre pattes, étrangement gracieux pour une créature aussi effrayante, et Will estima ses chances de survie à zéro s'il se mettait à courir pour tenter de lui échapper en passant sur son flanc. Il était coincé au fond de la grotte avec Dortlich, et quand la créature fut assez proche d'eux, il essaya de lui parler :

« Hannibal...Hannibal, c'est moi, c'est Will... »

Le Wendigo approcha tout près et le pêcheur remarqua que ses yeux pourtant aveugles semblaient animés d'une lueur d'intérêt. La créature leva sa main griffue vers son visage, puis huma l'air à nouveau, avant de se tourner et de désigner la sortie de la caverne de l'un de ses longs doigts noirs comme la nuit. Will ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il détala sans un regard en arrière, abandonnant Dortlich à son triste sort. Les hurlements de l'homme ne tardèrent pas à résonner jusqu'à l'extérieur de la caverne, et Will, les jambes coupées par la peur, se laissa glisser le long de la paroi.

C'était un vrai chaos à l'intérieur de son esprit, parce qu'il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé la trace d'Hannibal, et heureux d'avoir été épargné par le Wendigo, mais il ne savait pas si ce dernier ne changerait pas d'avis une fois son festin terminé. Alors qu'un homme était en train de se faire dévorer vivant à quelques pas de lui, l'idée de fuir à nouveau le tenta énormément, mais il était fatigué, gelé et terrifié. Si la chose décidait de lui donner la chasse, elle le retrouverait aisément. Il devait faire face au problème.

Il attendit donc que les cris cessent, et jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur de la caverne, apercevant la silhouette du Wendigo qui se modifiait pour redevenir progressivement l'homme qu'il avait pensé connaître. Le grand chasseur avait le menton tâché de sang et il sembla un moment désorienté, puis il contempla les restes de Dortlich (des os où très peu de chair subsistait) avant de tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la grotte.

« Will...S'il-te-plaît...ne t'en va pas. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Will prit une inspiration puis hocha la tête et approcha du cannibale, le regardant dans les yeux et lui avouant :

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué...Mais ça... »

Il regarda le squelette rougi de sang, puis reprit :

« Ça, c'est...Je n'ai pas les mots. »

« Je sais. Je vais t'expliquer comme...ça, est arrivé. »

« D'accord. » dit Will en frissonnant, son regard se posant sur Dortlich.

« Installe-toi près du feu, je vais m'en occuper. »

Dans un état second, Will s'assit près des flammes et se réchauffa pendant que son compagnon traînait les restes de Dortlich à l'extérieur et nettoyait leur lieu de vie du mieux possible.


	10. Chapter 10

_(pour une fois, ce chapitre est écrit hors nuit du FoF, sans thème, mais avec une limite de temps de 1h)_

* * *

Une fois le sol nettoyé, la caverne ressembla à nouveau à un lieu de vie accueillant et Will songea que, peut-être, il parviendrait à y vivre malgré le fait qu'un homme y ait été dévoré vivant. Hannibal se trouvait assis face à lui, son menton nettoyé de toute trace de sang, et Will était partagé entre deux envies contradictoires : se blottir contre lui, et le fuir.

« Je suis prêt. Je veux entendre comment tu es devenu cette...chose. »

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dis, à propos de mon clan et de ma sœur ? »

« Oui. Un clan ennemi a tué tous les tiens, puis ils ont emmené les enfants pour les assimiler, mais ensuite, ils ont changé d'avis. Ils les ont tous tué, enfin, tous sauf toi, parce que tu es parvenu à t'enfuir. »

« Tu sais pourquoi ils ont changé d'avis ? »

« La famine. Tu m'avais dit qu'ils les avaient tué pour leur éviter de mourir de faim... »

« C'est ce que tu as conclu, pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Ils...les ont mangé, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Au début, pour survivre. Ensuite, ils y avaient pris goût, et ils nous traitaient comme des bêtes. Ils attrapaient l'un d'entre nous, l'emmenaient à l'écart, et ensuite, nous entendions le bruit de la hache. Plus tard, ils nous jetaient les restes. Nous savions lequel d'entre nous nous mangions, mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix, nous avions si faim... J'avais si faim... »

« Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai connu plus d'une famine...C'est...affreux. »

« Non, tu ne sais pas. L'envie, la frustration, les crampes, la douleur...Tout ça, tu connais. Mais pas la faim terrible, qui hurle à l'intérieur et qui t'empêche de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Être résumé à tes pulsions et à tes instincts, et redevenir juste...un animal.C'était ce que j'étais, lorsque je l'ai mangée. Je me suis battu, j'aurais tué pour pouvoir ronger ses os, même en reconnaissant ce qui autrefois formait une petite main que j'avais serrée si souvent dans la mienne... »

« Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça... »

« Nul besoin de mots de réconfort, la façon dont tu me regardes suffit. »

« Que t'est-il arrivé ensuite ? » demanda Will, la voix nouée par l'émotion et la peine.

« J'avais toujours faim, mais ce n'était plus cette faim totale, abrutissante. J'étais plein de colère, et j'ai juré de me venger. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais en-dehors du village, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le froid et la mort. J'ai pensé que cela se finirait ainsi, mais je n'étais toujours pas effrayé, seulement...furieux. C'est alors qu'il m'est apparu. »

« Le dieu Wendigo ? »

« Oui. Il m'a offert la possibilité de me venger et de survivre, en devenant l'un de ses Wendigos, et j'ai accepté. Il a posé la couronne sur ma tête, je me suis transformé, mais j'étais trop jeune pour m'attaquer à un village entier. Alors j'ai chassé des animaux, j'ai grandi, et j'ai retrouvé ceux qui m'avaient pris ma sœur, les uns après les autres. Leur clan s'était séparé, et j'ai mis longtemps à tous les trouver. Dortlich était l'un des derniers. »

« Mais pas le dernier ? »

« Non, il en reste un. »

« Et que se passera-t-il, lorsque tu l'auras tué ? »

« Je ne pourrais plus enlever la couronne, et je resterai un Wendigo jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

« Alors j'espère que tu ne le retrouveras jamais. »

« Malgré ce que j'ai fait, ce que je suis, tu souhaites encore vivre à mes côtés ? »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serai pas revenu. J'avais peur du Wendigo, mais toi...tu me manquais un peu plus chaque jour qui passait. Même si je t'en ai voulu pour m'avoir fait manger...de l'homme, après, j'ai compris pourquoi tu l'avais fait. Survivre, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et puis, je crois qu'au fond de moi, je savais. Il y avait si peu de gibier, c'était impossible que tu ramènes autant de viande. J'étais volontairement aveugle. Je te dois la vie, Hannibal, mais...j'aimerais savoir... »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Ceux que nous avons mangé, c'était tous les meurtriers de ta sœur ? »

« Non. »

« Il y en avait qui étaient...innocents ? »

« Non. Uniquement des lâches, des brutes, des imbéciles...C'était davantage des porcs que des hommes. »

« Je vois...est-ce que je peux... ? »

Will fit le geste de se rapprocher, et pour toute réponse, Hannibal lui ouvrit les bras, puis les referma autour de sa taille. Il lui passa ensuite les mains dans le dos un moment, puis reprit la parole :

« J'ai été seul si longtemps que je croyais que je le serai toujours, à cause de ce que je suis, mais avec toi, tout a changé. Tu as tant de courage, pour être revenu malgré ta peur...Et jamais tu ne m'as jugé pour ce que j'avais fait, au contraire, tu as toujours essayé de te mettre à ma place, et de me comprendre. »

« Parce que tu comptes pour moi. Ne cherche pas le dernier homme qui a tué Mischa...Reste avec moi, Hannibal. »

Pour toute réponse, le grand chasseur l'embrassa longuement.


	11. Chapter 11

_Écrit pour les nuits du FoF sur le thème : Jurer._

 _( premier jet écrit en une heure environ, mais réécrit/modifié par la suite, j'ai dépassé le timing cette fois )._

 _China : Merci ! Oui, Hannibal est du genre rancunier x)._

Will avait demandé à Hannibal de lui promettre de ne pas essayer de retrouver le dernier meurtrier de sa sœur, un homme appelé Grutas, mais le grand chasseur avait refusé. Il disait avoir besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, et Will n'avait pas insisté. Il était déçu de son refus, car il aurait aimé avoir des certitudes quant à leur avenir commun, mais d'un autre côté, il était content qu'Hannibal ce soit montré honnête avec lui. Et en attendant qu'il change éventuellement d'avis, il profitait de sa présence un maximum. Il savait qui il était, avait vu les horreurs qu'il pouvait commettre, mais il avait aussi ressenti sa souffrance, compris son raisonnement, sa colère, ses besoins...Son empathie qui l'avait tant gêné dans le début de sa vie lui avait été bien utile et il acceptait un peu mieux ce « don » aujourd'hui : il lui permettait d'être en phase avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et à ne jamais le craindre.

Lorsque ce dernier l'attirait contre lui pour lui faire l'amour, il n'éveillait chez lui que le désir et l'affection, jamais le dégoût ou la peur, même quand sa bouche qui avait déchiré la chair vive se posait sur les zones les plus sensibles de son corps. Ils étaient honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, d'ailleurs, Will ne lui cacha rien à propos d'Alana. Hannibal ne sembla pas contrarié par la nouvelle, après tout, Will était revenu vers lui, mais il se montra à la fois attentionné et dominant lorsqu'il le pénétra ce soir-là, et il lui laissa une marque sur la gorge qui serait visible pendant des jours. Cette démonstration de jalousie fit plaisir au jeune homme qui s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, confortablement lové contre son amant.

Ils vécurent tous les deux seuls pendant deux mois, et Will prit en masse musculaire, se renforça et devint un bien meilleur chasseur. Un jour qui ressemblait à tous les autres, Hannibal ne rentra pas de la chasse, et Will, inquiet, songea immédiatement qu'il avait découvert la trace de Grutas. Il se mit aussitôt à sa recherche, et après une demi-heure, il tomba sur des traces de sang et une quantité impressionnante d'empreintes de pas. Il supposa d'abord qu'Hannibal avait été confronté à une tribu hostile, s'était transformé et avait tué un ou deux adversaires avant d'être maîtrisé et emmené. Cependant, la quantité de sang, plutôt faible, invalidait cette version des faits. Hannibal avait peut-être été surpris sous sa forme humaine, assommé et enlevé, ou peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre était la victime, et que le grand chasseur n'avait fait que suivre le groupe de loin.

Will ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé ledit groupe, mais ne rien faire n'était pas une option. Il suivit la piste laissée par les inconnus pendant plusieurs heures, et nota avec soulagement des empreintes situées loin derrière appartenant à un homme seul. Il les suivit jusqu'à un poste d'observation parfait, situé en hauteur et dissimulé par des arbres, d'où il pouvait voir un assemblage hasardeux de cabanes. Le clan visible en contrebas paraissait plutôt désorganisé, mais Will repéra le chef sans problème : il faisait beaucoup de bruit et de grands gestes, et portait un manteau de fourrure blanche.

Au centre des habitations se trouvait une effigie de cochon grossièrement taillée, et certains membres de la tribu semblaient la prier, assis devant elle. Une large pierre plate rougie de sang séché se trouvait juste à côté, et Will compris que ces hommes-là pratiquaient des sacrifices. Il espéra qu'ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à offrir des êtres humains à leur Dieu-porc, mais un nouveau coup d'œil aux environs confirma ses craintes : une silhouette humaine attendait dans une cage non loin de là. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent en la voyant. Et si Hannibal s'était fait repérer ? Et s'il s'était fait prendre ? Will prit une profonde inspiration, et soupira quand la forme humaine allongée sous une peau de bête dans la cage se releva : c'était une jeune fille.

Prudent, il regarda autour de lui pour être certain d'être toujours seul à son poste d'observation, et poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsque son compagnon apparu dans son champ de vision. Il avait son apparence humaine, et il ne semblait pas blessé. Will s'apprêta à le rejoindre quand il vit un homme approcher de lui dans son dos, une arme à la main. Sans réfléchir, il se saisit d'un petit couteau qu'il emportait toujours avec lui et le lança dans la direction de celui-ci. La lame passa largement à côté de la tête d'Hannibal et se planta dans la gorge de son agresseur qui s'effondra, émettant quelques gargouilles avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Will, inquiet.

Hannibal hocha la tête et le regarda avec fierté, puis il l'enlaça, lui expliquant à voix basse ce qui s'était passé, sans un regard pour le mort :

« J'étais en train de chasser quand j'ai vu un groupe d'hommes de ce village poursuivre une jeune fille. Ils l'ont blessée puis capturée, et je les ai suivi. J'aurais pu me transformer, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, et puis...tuer ces hommes aussi près de notre abri, c'était trop risqué. »

« Oui, leurs amis seraient venus les chercher s'ils n'étaient pas rentrés, et ils seraient peut-être tombé sur notre grotte. Même si tu es très dangereux sous ta forme de Wendigo, il vaut mieux éviter une confrontation avec un tel nombre d'adversaires. » dit Will en serrant Hannibal contre lui.

« Tu as raison...Néanmoins, je vais aller la chercher. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce Mason, le chef du village, a décidé qu'elle serait offerte en sacrifice à son Dieu-porc... »

« Mason...Oh, Hannibal c'est l'homme dont je t'avais parlé, c'est le frère de Margot. Il est complètement fou, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Je dois y aller. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne la connais pas. J'aimerais l'aider moi aussi, mais nous ne sommes que deux. Prendre ce genre de risques, ce n'est pas ton genre. »

« Elle...elle est si jeune, nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner. Et...elle a attaqué l'un des hommes de Mason, elle l'a mordu, et elle a avalé le morceau de chair qu'elle lui a arraché. Cela avait l'air naturel, pour elle. »

« Tu crois qu'elle a un vécu proche du tien ? »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas... »

« Très bien, on va la chercher. Ensemble.»


	12. Chapter 12

_Ecrit pour les nuits du FoF en 1h sur le thème Idole._

* * *

Le nombre d'adversaires était un problème, mais Hannibal était obstiné et Will savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Il était inquiet, mais à présent qu'ils formaient un couple, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse risquer sa vie seul. Si les choses devaient mal tourner, ils en subiraient les conséquences ensemble. Cependant,il y avait peut-être un moyen d'éviter le conflit direct. Les amants se regardèrent, partageant la même idée, et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour attendre en silence la tombée de la nuit. Ils espéraient que les villageois ne prévoyaient pas le sacrifice de la jeune fille en soirée, car dans ce cas, ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de se mettre en danger pour l'aider.

Après de longues heures d'attentes, Will somnolait et Hannibal lui caressa doucement le visage pour le réveiller. Il était temps d'agir, et ils se glissèrent jusqu'au village sans faire de bruit, prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur une branche qui produirait immanquablement un craquement sec. Il n'y avait pas de gardes, et tous les habitants semblaient dormir. La disparition de l'un de leurs (l'homme tué par Will) ne semblait pas les avoir inquiété outre mesure, mais ils lanceraient sans doute les recherches dès le lendemain.

La cage où était retenue la captive se trouvait presque au centre du village, proche de la grande idole de cochon et de la pierre sacrificielle, et le couple était terriblement exposé en s'en rapprochant. Ils se dépêchèrent de couper les liens de corde qui retenaient la porte de la cage fermée, ce qui réveilla son occupante qui les considéra avec méfiance. Will porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de se taire, et elle hocha la tête. Dès qu'elle fut hors de sa prison, elle s'empara d'une pierre en guise d'arme de fortune, et resta sur ses gardes avec ses deux sauveurs qui l'emmenèrent dans leur abri, en prenant soin de brouiller leur piste derrière eux.

Plusieurs heures de marche séparaient la grotte où ils vivaient de la tribu de Mason, et ils espéraient que cela suffirait à tenir ses membres loin d'eux, sans certitude. Hannibal qui restait le plus fort d'eux trois porta sur son dos l'homme que Will avait tué, et il déposa le cadavre sur le sol lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la grotte. Pendant le trajet, l'empathe avait essayé de parler à leur protégée, mais il n'avait pu obtenir qu'une seule chose : son nom, Abigail. Il l'utilisa pour l'appeler et tenter de la persuader de rentrer dans la grotte avec lui, mais elle prit la parole et le surpris :

« Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Il faut honorer ceux qui ont rejoint les ombres, et je peux l'aider. Je sais comment récupérer la viande, comment utiliser les os pour en faire des armes ou des bijoux, et de nombreuses autres choses... »

« Comment... ? »

« Mon père m'a tout appris, avant que la tribu de Mason ne le tue, ainsi que ma mère. Nous vivions seuls tous les trois, mais nos...coutumes les dérangeaient. Ils ne supportaient pas que nous priions le Dieu Wendigo, et pas leur immonde Dieu Porc. Ils font des sacrifices, ils ne consomment rien...Ils laissent le corps pourrir sur place, avant de l'enfouir dans la terre. »

« Est-ce que toi et tes parents...Vous chassiez d'autres humains ? » questionna Will.

« Seulement lorsque nous n'avions pas d'autres choix. On ne les faisait pas souffrir, et on honorait chaque partie d'eux...Et nous n'avons jamais tué d'hommes appartenant à la tribu de Mason. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à nous. »

« As-tu déjà vu le Dieu Wendigo ? » demanda Hannibal.

« Jamais. Il se montre souvent aux indignes pour les punir. Moi et ma famille, nous le servions humblement, nous n'avons pas dû attirer son attention. Mais je le verrai bientôt. Je l'appellerai, même si cela doit me coûter la vie. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Will, mais s'il se doutait de la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

« Pour devenir Wendigo. Pour venger les miens. »

« Si tu vas jusqu'au bout, tu resteras Wendigo à jamais... »

« Ce sera un honneur. »

« Tu n'as pas peur ? »

« Bien sûr que j'ai peur..Le Dieu Wendigo est joueur, cruel, imprévisible, mais aussi magnifique, puissant, protecteur...Il décidera de mon sort, et je l'accepterai. »

« Tu es si jeune... Tu peux vivre avec nous, laisses-toi un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. » tenta Will.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous souciez de moi ? Je suis juste une étrangère, pour vous. »

« Je suis un Wendigo. Pas définitivement, il me reste un homme à tuer pour ça. Toi et moi, nous avons perdu notre famille. J'en ai trouvé une nouvelle avec Will. Nous pourrions en former une, tous les trois, ou du moins, essayer. » lui répondit Hannibal.

« Peut-être bien...Nous verrons. Pour le moment, il faut s'occuper de cet homme. »

Finalement, ils s'occupèrent tous les trois du cadavre, et ne posèrent pas de question quand Abigail récupéra les cheveux pour une utilisation ultérieure. Ils cuirent et consommèrent une partie de la viande directement, et en gardèrent pour le lendemain. S'il en restait, Hannibal en ferait de la viande séchée qui conserverait plus longtemps. Après leur repas, le couple et la jeune fille allèrent se coucher de part et d'autre du feu, ayant d'autant plus chaud qu'ils avaient tous des vêtements qui les protégeaient efficacement du froid.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ecrit pour les Nuits du FoF en un peu plus d'une heure sur le thème "soumettre"._

* * *

Abigail avait connu peu de gens capables de se montrer aimables de façon désintéressée, et si elle pensait que Will pouvait faire partie de ces gens, elle était plus méfiante envers Hannibal. De manière générale, elle ne voulait pas leur être redevable ni à l'un ni à l'autre, habituée à se débrouiller par elle-même, même si ses parents étaient là en cas de problèmes, avant que Mason ne les fasse éliminer. Elle s'était donc trouvé un abri où dormir seule, car elle avait bien vu que les deux chasseurs formaient un couple, et ne voulait pas les gêner.

Des mois passèrent, et si elle n'avait pas renoncé à ses idées de vengeance envers le clan de Mason, elle parvenait tout de même profiter de l'instant présent. Elle avait fini par accepter les invitations répétées à chasser, manger et à passer un peu de temps ensemble des deux hommes, et à réellement les apprécier. Elle aimait beaucoup les jeux d'esprit proposé par Hannibal, mais c'était avec Will qu'elle se sentait le mieux, et de qui elle recevait le plus d'affection. Hannibal était aussi capable de paroles agréables, et il lui apprenant patiemment de nombreuses choses, mais il était moins démonstratif, presque distant avec quiconque n'était pas Will. Abigail ne lui en voulait pas cependant, retrouvant parfois dans certaines de ses attitudes, des éléments qui lui faisaient penser à son père.

Après la nuit où elle s'était enfuie du clan de Mason en leur compagnie, Abigail avait beaucoup redouté la venue de ce dernier, mais il ne se montrait pas. Ses sujets devaient avoir trouvé une autre victime à sacrifier au dieu-porc, et ne pas considérer la perte de l'un des leurs comme suffisamment importante pour se risquer à chercher son meurtrier, dont ils ne savaient rien. Ou peut-être attendaient-ils juste leur heure pour frapper, tout comme elle-même le faisait. La vie avec le couple était douce, mais la colère en elle ne faisait que grandir, attisée par Mason et son clan qui laissait ça et là de nouvelles statues de leur dieu-porc, lui rappelant sans cesse la mort des siens. Malgré tout, l'amour que lui portait Will, et sa peur de la voir s'éloigner de lui et d'Hannibal mettait un frein à sa vengeance.

Une année complète s'était écoulée, et elle s'était attachée à lui, qui se montrait protecteur, respectueux et paternel avec elle, ainsi qu'à Hannibal, qui avait laissé tomber les barrières et lui témoignait plus directement son affection. Ils avaient presque oublié Mason, quand celui-ci déclara la guerre. Pour agrandir son clan, et pour terrifier les autres, lui et les siens avaient déterrés les sacrifiés à leur dieu-porc, et avaient planté leurs têtes sur des pieux qu'ils avaient dispersés un peu partout, de plus en plus loin de leur village. Parmi les restes des défunts, Abigail trouva la tête de son père, reconnaissable car le pendentif qu'il portait toujours avait été coincé entre ses mâchoires. Elle récupéra le crâne pour l'enterrer, accompagnée par ses parents d'adoption.

Le soir-même, alors qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble, elle leur annonça sa décision de faire appel au dieu Wendigo, et si Will tenta de la dissuader, Hannibal, lui, accepta son choix. Il comprenait ses raisons, et savait que sa décision était irrévocable.

« Si le dieu Wendigo accepte ta requête, et si tu le souhaites, je t'aiderais à tuer ceux qui t'ont ravi les tiens. »

La jeune fille accepta d'un hochement de tête, précisant seulement qu'elle voulait prendre elle-même la vie de Mason. Will, pour sa part, resta en retrait, n'aimant pas l'idée de les voir partir combattre, mais il ne protesta pas non plus, comprenant son désir d'aider Abigail, et détestant les méthodes de Mason autant qu'eux.

« Quand l'appelleras-tu ? »

« Demain...à l'aube. Je l'appellerai près de la rivière, si vous vous tenez en hauteur, vous pourrez le voir sans être vus... »

« Nous viendrons. » affirma Hannibal, et Will hocha la tête pour marquer son accord.

Ce dernier avait peur, mais son destin semblait le mener vers ce dieu, et il voulait soutenir Abigail, même de loin. Il en discuta longuement avec Hannibal le soir-même, puis il s'endormit dans les bras de ce dernier, comme tous les autres soirs depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent très tôt et accompagnèrent la jeune fille sur une partie du trajet, puis restèrent cachés alors qu'elle appelait le dieu. Normalement, nul ne pouvait savoir si on appel serait entendu, mais il existait un moyen sûr de le contacter, et Abigail l'avait en sa possession : elle revêtit la couronne d'Hannibal, que ce dernier lui avait donnée pour l'occasion. Allongé dans l'herbe et caché par les arbres, Will frissonna, comprenant enfin pourquoi son compagnon lui avait strictement interdit d'y toucher.

Rien ne se produisit immédiatement, mais après quelques instants, la terre vibra sous le jeune homme et un brouillard épais s'étendit aux alentours. Une forme gigantesque apparu alors dans la brume, plongeant une bonne partie du paysage dans son ombre. Le dieu Wendigo avait la peau noire, était famélique, et possédait de grandes cornes de cerf, noires elles aussi. Son visage était en grande partie plongé dans l'obscurité, mais ses yeux qui semblaient aveugles mais ne l'étaient pas, et brillaient intensément. Le dieu se tenait accroupit tant il était grand, et il baissa la tête vers celle qui l'avait appelé.

Will tourna la tête vers Hannibal et le découvrit immobile, les yeux fixés sur la divinité, et il ne bougea pas quand il lui frotta l'épaule. Il semblait hypnotisé par la vue du géant, et Will n'essaya pas de le faire revenir à la réalité, supposant qu'il était préférable qu'il revienne à lui de lui-même. Lorsqu'il regarda ce qui se passait plus loin, il vit le dieu Wendigo pointer l'un de ses doigts vers Abigail, son ongle pointu lui touchant le front. Alors que la jeune fille se recroquevillait sur elle-même, subissant sa première transformation, le dieu disparu, emportant avec lui la brume et les ténèbres qui s'étaient étendues dans les environs.

Dès que le soleil réapparu, Hannibal reprit ses esprits et se redressa, tout comme Will. Il prit ce dernier dans ses bras, lui disant :

« Je n'aime pas te laisser seul, mais... »

« Tu as promis de l'accompagner, je sais. Je resterai à l'abri dans la grotte, et si quelqu'un d'hostile vient, je saurai me défendre. Vas-y...Nous serons tous plus tranquilles, quand tout ça sera terminé. »

« Si nous réussissons, elle deviendra un Wendigo pour toujours... »

« Je sais. Cela ne me plaît pas, mais la décision lui revient. Nous en avons déjà discuté longuement tous ensemble, elle sait ce qui l'attend. »

Hannibal hocha la tête, puis il s'éloigna tout en se transformant pour aller combattre aux côtés d'Abigail _._


	14. Chapter 14

_Ecrit hors nuit du FoF, sans thème, et en environ 1h30_

* * *

Will essayait de se distraire en l'absence d'Hannibal, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ses pas le ramenaient toujours à l'entrée de la caverne, d'où il observait l'extérieur, même s'il faisait noir. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : distinguer la forme rassurante de son compagnon dans la pénombre, mais il n'y avait personne, et tout était silencieux. Will avait peur. Peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, à lui et à Abigail, peur de la perdre à cause de sa transformation alors qu'ils commençaient seulement à former une sorte de petit clan, rien que tous les trois, et peur de se retrouver seul.

Il soupira en allant mettre le nez dehors pour la cinquantième fois au moins, et plissa les yeux en apercevant un point lumineux orange au loin. C'était un point minuscule, mais vu la distance, cela devait être un brasier important. Will se mordit la lèvre, terriblement inquiet car il supposait que même les Wendigos étaient sensibles au feu, comme toutes les créatures vivantes. Il détestait être là, sans pouvoir rien faire, et recommença ses allées et venues entre l'entrée et le fond de la grotte pour se calmer. Avant les premières lueurs de l'aube, il aperçu enfin quelque chose qui se dirigeait droit vers lui, à une vitesse impressionnante. C'était Hannibal, sous sa forme de Wendigo, qui courait à la manière d'un animal, et Will dû rationaliser pour ne pas écouter son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait de courir se mettre à l'abri. Hannibal s'arrêta à l'entrée de la grotte, sa transformation en humain déjà en train de s'accomplir, et Will n'attendit pas qu'elle soit terminée pour le prendre dans ses bras, soulagé qu'il soit enfin là.

« Où est Abigail ? »

« Dans sa grotte, elle ne voulait pas venir te voir tout de suite, elle n'est pas encore habituée à sa nouvelle forme, ni à ses instincts de prédatrice. »

« Alors...elle en est un, pour toujours ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as tué... »

« Quelques personnes qui nous menaçaient. Des hommes mauvais, proches de Mason. Mais lui, je le lui ai laissé, comme elle me l'avait demandé. C'était lui qu'elle tenait pour responsable de la mort des siens...Lorsqu'il est mort, elle n'a plus été capable de redevenir humaine. »

« Et ensuite, vous êtes revenus ici ? Et les hommes de Mason ? »

« Ensuite, nous avons mis le feu à la statue du dieu-porc. Les hommes étaient terrifiés, désorganisés...Ils n'avaient jamais vu de Wendigos, et ils ne s'attendaient pas à la mort de Mason. Beaucoup semblaient soulagés. Je crois qu'ils iront bien, une fois qu'ils se seront choisi un nouveau chef. »

« Vous n'avez pas été blessés ? »

« Seulement moi, mais la blessure est déjà presque refermée. »

« Tu ne devrais pas rester sous ta forme de Wendigo, pour guérir plus vite ? »

« Ça ira. Et je veux te tenir contre moi. »

Will sourit, pris la main de son compagnon et alla se coucher à ses côtés. Il dormit rapidement, épuisé, mais fit quelques cauchemars où Abigail ne le reconnaissait pas, et ou elle et Hannibal étaient tous les deux des Wendigos pour l'éternité, alors que lui demeurait seul, et humain.

Quelques jours passèrent, et Will regardait souvent dans la direction de l'abri d'Abigail. De temps en temps, il l'apercevait au loin, et elle lui faisait un petit signe pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait vu, et qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas. Elle venait aussi parfois plus près, juste pour les regarder, lui et Hannibal, mais elle n'avait pas encore osé revenir à l'intérieur de leur caverne. Ses instincts de Wendigo étaient neufs, difficiles à gérer, et il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation. La situation rendait Will un peu triste, et nostalgique des instants heureux qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il était également inquiet au sujet d'Hannibal.

Si Abigail avait pu vivre un an auprès d'eux avant de finalement choisir sa vengeance, Hannibal le pouvait aussi. Will avait espéré que le temps écoulé apaiserait sa douleur et sa colère, mais il savait que son amant parcourait de longues distance sous sa forme de Wendigo afin de retrouver Grutas, l'homme qui avait tué sa sœur. Will espérait qu'il ne le retrouverait jamais, et d'un autre côté, il espérait le contraire, parce qu'il en avait assez de vivre dans la crainte de le perdre. Il avait déjà essayé d'en discuter avec ce dernier, mais le grand chasseur esquivait autant que possible la discussion. Le jeune homme avait été en colère, pendant un temps, et peiné que son compagnon puisse préférer sa vengeance à une vie à ses côtés, mais son empathie lui permettait de relativiser, et de comprendre que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Hannibal ne préférait pas sa vengeance à lui, il voulait simplement en finir avec cette partie de son passé qui le hantait, et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour y parvenir.

Un jour où il était parti à la recherche de Grutas, Will sortit pêcher. Il faisait bon, même un peu chaud avec le soleil qui réchauffait son dos, et il avait déjà fait plusieurs prises quand il leva la tête vers des rochers qui le surplombaient. Abigail s'y tenait accroupie, nue et sauvage, et ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux le fixaient.

« Abigail... » l'appela-t-il doucement, sur ses gardes.

Cette dernière sourit, révélant ses dents pointues, puis approcha lentement jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu...me manques. » dit-elle, sa voix légèrement rauque, car elle ne parlait plus beaucoup.

« Tu me manques aussi, Abi. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, tu sais... » proposa Will.

« Je sais, Hannibal me l'a dit. J'ai seulement peur de...te faire du mal...si je reste trop longtemps. Même si ça va un peu mieux, pour ce qui est de me contrôler. »

« Comment c'est, d'être Wendigo ? Tu es heureuse ? »

« C'est avoir faim, souvent...mais c'est moins terrible que ce que je pensais. C'est sentir l'odeur du sang à des kilomètres...Mais c'est surtout être libre, se sentir fort, ne plus avoir peur, ne plus avoir froid, pouvoir courir plus vite que les cerfs...Et être en connexion avec le Dieu Wendigo. Oui Will, je suis vraiment heureuse. Et je le serai plus encore, quand je me contrôlerai aussi parfaitement qu'Hannibal, et que je pourrais venir plus souvent vous voir. »

Le pêcheur tendit lentement la main et la passa dans les cheveux sombres d'Abigail qui inspira profondément son odeur, puis se releva, lui annonçant qu'elle devait s'en aller. Il hocha la tête, et la regarda bondir sur les rochers et disparaître.

Les jours suivants, elle refit de petites apparitions,jusqu'à ce que ça devienne habituel, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Will qui se sentait bien seul lorsque son compagnon n'était pas présent. Cependant, Abigail ne lui rendait pas une visite quotidienne, et elle passait pas mal de temps à l'extérieur, à détruire les statues du dieu-porc restantes, et à chasser. Un jour où il était seul, un homme entra dans la caverne alors qu'il terminait de réparer une lance. Il ne se présenta pas, exigeant de la nourriture immédiatement, et prêt à se battre si cela lui était refusé. Will n'aimait pas ses manières, mais il avait connu la faim, et même si le temps était beau, et le gibier abondant, il se disait que peut-être, l'inconnu n'avait pas eu de chance, et était agressif car en détresse. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir mais resta sur ses gardes, sentant bien que malgré son souhait de voir le bien en tout être humain, l'homme était mauvais.

« Je vais vous donner de la viande, si vous me dites qui vous êtes. Moi, je m'appelle Will. »

« Grutas. » répondit l'homme, et il tendit les mains, montrant son impatience.

Will se figea, puis reprit ses esprits et lui remit de la viande, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pendant qu'il mangeait. L'homme que traquait Hannibal depuis des années se trouvait là, sous son nez. S'il le tuait, Hannibal n'aurait pas l'occasion de se venger, et il resterait un homme. Mais s'il optait pour cette solution, il privait le grand chasseur de faire ses propres choix, et il subsisterait peut-être toujours entre eu du ressentiment.

Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était du temps, et garder cet homme là où il se trouvait. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à lui, lui demandant d'où il venait, et depuis quand il n'avait plus mangé, mais Grutas lui répondit que cela ne le regardait en rien. Will opta alors pour une autre tactique, jouant le jeune homme seul et apeuré, même si ça et là dans la caverne, il y avait suffisamment d'indices pour deviner qu'il ne l'était pas. Grutas ne semblait pas très observateur, et il était concentré sur la nourriture, alors Will tenta sa chance.

« Je suis un très bon pêcheur...pas un mauvais chasseur...Et je sais où trouver des fruits, et certaines plantes consommables. Je pourrais vous ramener de la nourriture, et vous...vous me protégeriez. »

« Contre quoi ? »

« Contre ce qui pourrait entrer ici...C'est un bon abri, j'ai eu de la chance que personne ne me chasse pour me le prendre. »

« Mmh...ouais. Ça pourrait se faire. Donne-moi du poisson maintenant. »

« Bien sûr... »

Will se leva et alla derrière Grutas. Ce dernier se tourna pour le voir prendre du poisson, puis il reporta son attention sur le reste de sa viande, et Will en profita pour enserrer son cou de ses bras puissants. L'homme était fort et il se débattit, et Will songea qu'il devrait peut-être lui briser la nuque car ça devenait dangereux pour lui, mais finalement, son corps s'affaissa, privé d'oxygène.

Immédiatement, le pêcheur plaça des liens autour des poignets et des chevilles de Grutas, et il le déplaça vers le fond de la grotte, regrettant d'avoir démonté la cage où Hannibal avait retenu Dortlich prisonnier _._


	15. Chapter 15

_Écrit en plus ou moins 2h, sans thème, hors nuit du FoF._

* * *

Will observait Grutas, l'imaginant plus jeune diriger son clan et prendre des décisions terribles comme celle qui avait mis fin à la vie de la petite sœur d'Hannibal. L'homme était déjà mauvais à cette époque, et il lui avait prouvé par son comportement qu'il n'avait pas changé durant toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas hésité à lui voler de la nourriture, et il n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à l'éliminer si ça lui avait été profitable. Will avait envie de le tuer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et pour l'impact que ça avait eu sur sa vie avec Hannibal, mais il attendit patiemment.

Hannibal ne rentra pas de la nuit, ce qui arrivait quelques fois, et Will n'hésita pas à menacer Grutas quand celui-ci s'éveilla et tenta de se libérer. Les menaces firent leur effet un temps, mais l'homme recommença ensuite à s'agiter et lui posa diverses questions. Will se contenta de lui jeter un regard mauvais, et lorsque ses demandes répétées l'agacèrent trop, il lui flanqua un bon coup de pied, lui coupant provisoirement le souffle. Il n'était pas du genre violent, mais en cet instant, cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir lui faire payer l'angoisse qu'il ressentait.

Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir à proximité de lui, mais la fatigue finit par l'emporter. Il dormit néanmoins très mal, et son premier réflexe en se réveillant à l'aube fut de regarder de son côté. Il soupira, soulagé de le voir toujours là, tout en ayant envie de lui permettre de fuir. Il ne voulait pas perdre Hannibal, et il guetta son retour devant la caverne, se hâtant de le rejoindre à l'extérieur lorsqu'il le vit. Il le serra contre lui, puis lui expliqua la situation, en précisant que pour l'instant, Grutas dormait. Le grand chasseur pris sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la grotte sans attendre.

« Je veux juste le voir... » expliqua-t-il.

Will ne répondit pas, se contentant de le suivre à l'intérieur. Le grand chasseur observa longuement Grutas, puis il ressortit à l'extérieur et s'assit dans l'herbe, imité par son compagnon. Ils devaient parler, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de réveiller leur prisonnier, ni de se faire entendre par lui. Hannibal regarda Will dans les yeux, perdu.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire...Je ne peux pas le laisser vivre. Et je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi. »

« Je hais cet homme. Pour ce qu'il a fait par le passé. Pour ce qu'il nous fait...Je veux qu'il paie. Je veux ma vengeance, moi aussi. Donne-moi ta couronne... »

« Will... »

« C'est le seul moyen. Si nous le tuons tous les deux, nous serions à nouveau réunis, toi, moi et Abigail. Donne-la moi, Hannibal. »

« Tu devras tuer, et pas seulement Grutas... »

« Je sais. Je sais ce qu'être Wendigo implique. Nous aurons des facilités pour la chasse, mais si l'hiver est long, si la famine s'installe...je sais que notre gibier changera. Mais je serai avec toi, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. » dit Will, résolu.

« Très bien... »

Hannibal enleva sa couronne et la posa sur la tête de son amant qui se leva et regarda aux alentours, attendant de voir surgir l'immense Dieu Wendigo. La brume commença à s'élever, et comme lors de la dernière apparition du géant, Hannibal cessa de réagir, comme hypnotisé. Will supposa que c'était là les effets physiques de la connexion entre le Dieu Wendigo et ses serviteurs, et il se concentra sur la divinité qui approchait. Celle-ci l'observa un moment, la tête légèrement penchée, et Will retint son souffle, espérant qu'elle le jugerait digne d'elle. Il n'avait pas cru en elle au tout début, puis n'avait pas spécialement souhaité la servir, et il ne se soumettait que maintenant, parce qu'il n'avait plus d'autres choix. Il voulait sa vengeance envers Grutas, mais ce n'était pas sa vraie motivation. C'était par amour qu'il souhaitait être un Wendigo, et cela lui coûterait peut-être la vie.

Sans y penser, Will fit quelques pas de côté pour se rapprocher d'Hannibal, et le Dieu Wendigo leva son doigt vers lui, son ongle pointu touchant son front. Aussitôt, une douleur sourde se répandit dans tout son corps, tandis que ses os s'allongeaient, que sa peau noircissait, et que ses dents devenaient plus pointues. Il lui sembla perdre conscience, et lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le Dieu était parti, et Hannibal était auprès de lui, sous sa forme de Wendigo également. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, d'un simple regard, et Will sourit quand Hannibal caressa sa joue de ses longs doigts griffus. Comme s'ils étaient une seule créature, ils s'avancèrent dans leur abri où Grutas qui s'était éveillé frottait ses liens contre la pierre, sans grand résultat. Il se figea en les apercevant, émettant juste un faible « Oh...non... ».

Les amants se ruèrent sur lui, Will tranchant ses liens de ses nouveaux ongles coupants, et ils le laissèrent courir quelques mètres pour mieux le poursuivre. Will était totalement envahi par les nouvelles sensations dues à sa transformation : vue, odeur, toucher, son...tout était plus intense. Lorsque ses griffes tailladèrent les tendons d'Achille de sa victime, la faisant tomber au sol, l'odeur du sang le rendit littéralement fou, et il poussa même Hannibal pour être le premier à mordre. Son amant, plus à l'aise et plus maître de lui, ne s'en offusqua pas, et il attendit qu'il ait la bouche pleine de chair sanguinolente pour mordre Grutas à son tour.

Will ne voyait plus un être humain en sa victime, simplement de la nourriture, et même ses hurlements déchirants ne l'atteignaient pas. Le goût de la chair crue lui semblait merveilleux, et dans sa hâte de le dévorer, il cassa quelques os avec ses dents, précipitant sans doute sa mort. Il était néanmoins difficile de savoir lequel d'entre eux avait mis fin à ses jours : ils l'avaient fait ensemble, par pur instinct pour Will, et avec davantage de cruauté pour Hannibal dont les morsures vicieuses avaient été faites à des endroits ciblés, plus sensibles. Lorsque leur repas fut terminé et qu'il ne resta de Grutas que quelques os rongés, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et partagèrent un long baiser, la bouche et le nez humides de sang.

« Est-ce que...c'est terminé ? » demanda Will, ayant besoin d'entendre certains mots de la bouche d'Hannibal.

«Peux-tu redevenir humain ? Il suffit d'y penser. »

« Je ne peux pas. » répondit Will, après avoir essayé.

« Moi non plus. C'est ter...regarde ça... »

Hannibal tendit le doigt vers l'extérieur, brumeux comme lors de l'arrivée du Dieu.

« Il revient ? Pourquoi? » demanda Will, inquiet.

« Je n'en sais...rien... » souffla Hannibal, avant de sembler à nouveau ailleurs.

Will le fit se relever en le tirant par la main, et sortit avec lui à l'extérieur. Son inquiétude grandit à la vue du géant qui les surplombait, le visage caché par le crâne de cervidé qu'il portait, et étrangement immobile. Will ressentait sa faim, sa puissance, son...amusement. Il hésita à dire quelque chose, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion car le Dieu se mit en mouvement, refermant soudainement sa main immense sur Hannibal avant de l'élever à sa hauteur. Le compagnon du Wendigo sentait son cœur battre à toute allure, car il comprenait que la situation n'était pas normale. Lui n'était pas hypnotisé par le géant, et quand ce dernier souleva légèrement son masque-crâne pour révéler sa bouche, il hurla de peur et de rage, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire. Le Dieu avala Hannibal, et sans réfléchir, Will se jeta sur son autre main restée posée au sol, le mordant profondément et le griffant. Ce n'était qu'une piqûre d'insecte pour le Dieu, et lorsqu'il le souleva à son tour, le jeune Wendigo pu voir son cœur à travers sa cage thoracique : rougeoyant et prisonnier de la glace, comme le racontait la légende. Malgré sa douleur, Will était fasciné par l'organe de plus en plus visible car la glace était en train de fondre, sans comprendre la raison de ce phénomène, mais il reprit ses esprits quand le Dieu le souleva davantage. Il hurla le nom d'Hannibal même s'il était trop tard, et s'acharna sur les doigts immenses qui le maintenaient prisonnier, jusqu'à ce que le Dieu n'enlève complètement son masque-crâne pour révéler le visage de son amant.

« Hannibal ? » souffla Will, sous le choc, ses yeux blancs fixant les siens.

« Oui. » répondit le Dieu, sa voix ne résonnant que dans l'esprit de Will.

« Tu es le Dieu-Wendigo ? C'était toi...tout ce temps ? »

Le soulagement de le savoir en vie se mêlait à la colère. Lui avait-il menti depuis le début ? Et pourquoi ? Pour le tester ?

« C'était moi...et ce n'était pas moi. J'étais...curieux. Je voulais connaître le monde des hommes, alors j'ai décidé d'en devenir un, pour un temps. Une part de moi s'est incarnée dans un nouveau-né, Hannibal, mais je ne pouvais rester éloigné de ce que j'étais réellement. J'ai guidé cette part de moi humaine vers sa véritable nature, en lui offrant des pouvoirs lorsque son cœur a été brisé comme le mien a été piégé dans la glace, il y a bien longtemps... »

« Vous lui avez offert des pouvoirs...Mais il n'a jamais vraiment eu le choix...Sa vengeance, s'il ne l'avait pas obtenue... »

« Il y aurait toujours pensé, et nous serions resté un être incomplet, séparé en deux. Cela devait être ainsi, même si ma part humaine te préférait à la vengeance. Toi par contre, tu étais libre...Et tu as choisi de devenir l'un de mes serviteurs, et mon compagnon.»

« Je l'ai choisi, lui. »

« Je sais que tu as fait ton choix davantage par amour que pour le pouvoir qu'être Wendigo apporte, mais tes principes ne sont pas incompatibles avec ce que tu es devenu. Tu es...un magnifique prédateur, avec un sens de la justice et une capacité d'empathie unique en son genre. C'est grâce à toi que mon cœur bat à nouveau, Will... »

L'immense créature sourit puis pencha la tête, ses bois entrant en contact avec ceux de Will, puis il rapetissa jusqu'à reprendre sa taille humaine, et les deux Wendigos s'enlacèrent. Will passa la main sur le visage noir de son compagnon, y reconnaissant celui qu'il aimait.

« C'est bien toi... »

« Bien sûr. N'en doute pas un instant...Je suis toujours le même, et je t'aime, Will. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Hannibal... » sourit le jeune Wendigo, heureux. Puis il fronça les sourcils, et lui demanda, curieux :

« Abigail...Abigail savait ? »

« Elle l'a senti, via sa connexion avec mon moi divin, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. »

« Comment...comment est-ce que tu te sens, maintenant ? »

« Apaisé... » répondit Hannibal, avant de l'embrasser longuement.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester à cette...échelle ? »

« Cela me semble bien plus pratique. Je pourrais toujours grandir en cas de nécessité. Dis-moi, toi, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je me sens...apaisé également. Je ressens ce que tu ressens et...je sens Abigail aussi, et...les autres Wendigos, ceux que je ne connais pas. Ce n'est pas intrusif comme si nous partagions l'ensemble de nos pensées, juste...les émotions, et certaines pensées en surface. C'est difficile de mettre des mots, là-dessus. Mais c'est une sensation rassurante, je me sens comme...relié à eux, et relié à toi.»

« Nous sommes une famille.»

« Oui. J'ai finalement trouvé mon clan... »

Le grand Wendigo enlaça plus étroitement l'autre, passant ses doigts dans ses boucles noires et écoutant leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

Épilogue

Hannibal et Will avaient un nouvel abri, en hauteur dans la montagne, là où leurs corps fins mais puissants de Wendigos n'avaient aucun mal à accéder, mais où un humain ne parviendrait jamais à mettre les pieds. Ils étaient tranquilles, et chassaient le plus souvent les animaux sauvages des environs, en compagnie d'Abigail qui vivait dans une grotte située à un quart d'heure d'escalade de la leur. Ils ne faisaient jamais grand cas des humains qui passaient dans la forêt en contrebas, sauf s'ils manquaient vraiment de nourriture, pourtant aujourd'hui, Will était troublé.

« Ce sont seulement des humains. » tenta son compagnon, mais Will secoua légèrement la tête.

« Leur odeur m'est familière... »

Connaissant bien Will, et sachant à quel point il pouvait être têtu, Hannibal proposa :

« Eh bien, allons voir. »

Will sourit à Hannibal puis ouvrit la marche, s'agrippant à la roche avec ses griffes quand c'était nécessaire. Une fois sur le sol de la forêt, il grimpa aux arbres, passant rapidement de l'un à l'autre, suivi du Dieu. Ils trouvèrent rapidement les humains dont l'odeur avait éveillé des souvenirs chez Will : deux femmes et un petit enfant. Margot, Alana...et leur fils. Son fils. Il échangea un regard avec Hannibal qui compris aussitôt. Avec sa vue perçante, il pouvait voir les traits de l'enfant, ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux bouclés, et ne pouvait nier la ressemblance entre celui-ci et son compagnon. Il comprenait aussi son désir de faire connaissance avec son enfant, cependant, il lui dit : « Elles sont ses mères, tout comme nous sommes les pères d'Abigail. Et ils sont mortels. »

Will était contrarié, mais il ne pouvait pas se présenter à la petite famille sans risquer de les faire mourir de peur, alors il ne fit que les observer. Le couple de femmes s'installa non loin, et Will sut en écoutant leur conversation qu'elles étaient poursuivies par le clan de guerrières dont elles faisaient partie autrefois. Alana avait refusé d'abandonner son bébé, un garçon, à un autre clan dont elle ne connaissait rien, et elle s'était enfui avec Margot. Elles voulaient seulement la paix, et Will patrouilla dans la forêt régulièrement, jusqu'à croiser leurs poursuivantes, les épouvantant afin qu'elles ne reviennent jamais. Puis, de loin, il veilla sur la petite famille, déposant des vivres lorsque l'hiver était rude, puis il la regarda quitter la forêt pour rejoindre un nouveau clan qui venait de s'installer à proximité de la forêt. Il vit son fils grandir, se marier et avoir des enfants, suivant sa lignée humaine avec curiosité jusqu'au jour où il quitta la montagne en compagnie d'Abigail et d'Hannibal. Cela lui fit un petit pincement au cœur, puis il songea que c'était pour le mieux, car lui et sa famille humaine faisaient partie de deux mondes différents qui ne pouvaient se rejoindre.

Les trois Wendigos traversèrent de vastes étendues, ne peinant jamais à se trouver un abri et ne redoutant jamais les attaques humaines : ils étaient ensemble, et si les adversaires se révélaient nombreux, il suffisait à Hannibal de reprendre sa forme de géant. Sur leur route, ils croisèrent de rares autres Wendigos, et l'un d'eux, Matthew, finit par rejoindre leur petit clan et devint le compagnon d'Abigail. Ils vivaient parfois de longues années au même endroit, mais reprenaient toujours la route à un moment donné, libres et sauvages. Le pouvoir d'Hannibal ainsi que sa faim redoutable finit par se répartir de façon équilibrée entre les quatre membres de son clan, et ils devinrent des Dieux à leur tour, capables de prendre une forme géante tout comme lui et de créer leurs propres Wendigos. Les transformations étaient rares cependant, car peu d'humains retenaient leur attention, et trop de Wendigos aurait créé un déséquilibre. C'était dans leur nature de rester le plus souvent discret, et même lorsqu'ils apparaissaient sous leur forme immense, le temps faisait douter les humains : ce qui avait été bien réel pour ceux qui les avaient vus de leurs propres yeux n'était plus, pour leurs descendants, que des légendes.

* * *

 _Notes : Et voilà, cette petite fic est terminée . N'hésitez pas à me laisser une pitite review si vous avez aimé (ou moins aimé), ça me motive énormément. Mes prochains projets seront la suite de Hanim et de Derniers Moments. Je vous fais un gros cannicâlin (un câlin de cannibale, mais sans mordre, promis) ! Blue._


End file.
